


Dog People

by learningthetrees



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learningthetrees/pseuds/learningthetrees
Summary: Will meets Molly’s son for the first time.
Relationships: Molly Graham/Will Graham
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Dog People

Molly got out of the driver’s seat, while Willy had already left the car and was chasing the pack of seven dogs down by the water. At the same time, Will left his back porch and they met halfway through the yard, exchanging small smiles.

“It’s good to see you again,” Will said. If anyone else had said it, it would have seemed ungenuine, but Will was sincere. He never said anything he didn’t mean.

“It’s good to you see, too,” she said, shifting her gaze to Willy. “Sorry about my child,” she said sheepishly. “He sees animals and he just can’t contain himself.”

“That’s all right,” Will said. “Some could say I’m the same way.” The two of them started down the grassy hill to the bay, and Molly slipped her hand into Will’s. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, but he didn’t say anything, only gripped her hand tightly.

Willy was kneeling in front of a mottle-coated mutt with a fluffy tail, petting its head while the dog’s tongue lolled happily out of its mouth. Several of the others dogs trotted around the boy, but they were far more interested in chasing each other or sniffing the various wildlife. The mutt, however, was transfixed on Willy.

“Willy, what did I tell you about strange dogs?” Molly called out when they were within earshot of him.

“Sorry.” Willy suddenly pulled away and looked to Will. “Can I pet your dogs?”

“Of course,” Will said. “They’re very friendly.”

Willy grinned and went back to stroking the dog, who had now flopped onto his side and bared his stomach to the boy. Will glanced at Molly, who gestured with just a twitch of the hand that it was all right for Will to go to her son. With another squeeze of her hand, Will departed and crouched beside the boy, running a hand over the dog’s coat. Willy didn’t look at him, too engrossed in the dog, which Will appreciated. He always had a hard time making eye contact with people upon meeting them for the first time. Adults were annoyed by it, called him on it, but he’d found that kids didn’t care if you didn’t look at them; they had better things to focus on.

“What’s his name?” Willy asked.

“Winston,” said Will. The dog’s ears pricked up at the sound of his name, although he still panted lazily. “And my name’s Will.”

“I know,” Willy said, “my mom told me about you.”

“Oh yeah?” Will said, trying not to let his boyish grin of pride show. “What did she say?”

“Just that she likes you,” Willy said, patting the spot on Winston’s stomach that always got his hind leg shaking. “We have the same name, you know.”

“I know,” Will said. “It’s a good name.”

Winston yawned, letting out a small yelp as his pink tongue curled. Willy giggled.

“Does he do any tricks?” Willy asked.

“A few,” Will said. “Winston, sit.” Winston, ever eager to please Will, sat up suddenly and watched his master attentively. “Shake,” Will instructed, holding out his hand. The dog lifted his paw and put it in Will’s outstretched hand. Will dug a treat out of his pocket and was about to reward Winston when he paused. “Why don’t you give this to him?” he said, handing the treat to Willy. The boy hesitantly offered it to Winston, who gently accepted it and crunched it happily.

“Do you like dogs?” Will asked. Willy shrugged.

“Yeah,” he said noncommittally. “I like Mom’s dogs, and Winston’s nice,” he said, scratching the dog behind his ears, “but I think I like cats more.”

“Cats are interesting,” said Will. “Dogs will like practically anyone, but cats…Cats are selective. If a cat likes you, it means you’re worthy of being liked.”

“Yeah,” said Willy, “that’s what I like about them.” From a few yards away, Buster barked at a squirrel nearly the same size as him. Willy turned to look. “How come you have so many dogs?” he asked, with the pointedness only children can use.

Will chuckled. No one had ever asked him that before. “Because they find me,” he said. “I take care of them, and they take care of me.”

“They take care of you?”

“Mmhmm.” Will remembered what Alana had told him. _Dogs keep a promise a person can’t._

“Why do you need dogs to take care of you?” Will looked over the boy’s head at Molly, who was playing with Max the border collie. Molly tossed a stick and the dog tore off after it, and she pushed her windblown hair out of her face and caught Will’s eye with a wink. Maybe he’d found the person who could keep that promise.

“I don’t think I do anymore.”

Will never did forget Willy’s declaration of liking cats more than dogs, and when a stray cat had kittens under his shed, he brought the fuzzy orange-striped one to Molly’s house and watched her son’s face light up as he took the kitten and nuzzled it against his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> I found a bunch of old Hannibal fics I never posted here, so get ready!!


End file.
